Floor lamps and torchieres are well known in the lighting industry The torchiere lamp is a floor lamp which provides general area lighting. General area lighting is lighting equipment which provides illumination for a particular area in a general manner as opposed to providing illumination for the performance of specific tasks such as reading, writing or the like. Table lamps are also well known to the lighting industry. The present invention is directed to a floor lamp structure as opposed to table lamps. Floor lamps are positioned in various areas of a particular structure such as a room and may be decorative or provide lighting for various purposes. Typically, floor lamps include a base which rests upon the floor and include a stem which extends from the base terminating in a lighting device such as an incandescent or fluorescent bulb surrounded by a shade. Applicant is not aware of any floor lamp structure which includes low level lighting to be utilized either for decoration or night lighting along with a torchiere to provide general area lighting with both the low light level and the torchiere being obscured by the lamp shade.